Kids might not be as innocent as they look
by Emerald-rei
Summary: [A collection of one shots] Tsuzuki and Hisoka are the 'innocent' kids both Tatsumi and Watari teach. Who knows being a teacher is that hard when you are surrounded by such adorable kids?
1. Tsuzuki Asato

**Kids might not be as innocent as they look**

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and any of its characters belong to Yoko Matsushita.

Rating: PG-13 or T for mild cursing

Genre: Humor/Parody/Drama

Pairing: None

Warnings or notes: Totally AU, OOC-ness, grammar or other errors, mild cursing, joke fic, the idea was based on a silly joke my friend told me, ranged about 600 words.

Please forgive me if you think this is not nice or the fiction is a bit 'over'. :sweatdrops: Anyway, hope you can review…I may continue or not continue the story. It depends on whether I have the idea and mood to continue or not…

**: Ready…Go :**

"We will learn vocabulary tomorrow, so I want you all to find three words that you haven't heard of it before and tell me tomorrow in class. The bell has gone and I have a meeting to attend to. Stay quiet until Watari sensei comes in," a stern looking teacher said while closing his text book and tidied up the teacher's desk before going out of the class. Just when he had stepped out of the classroom, another young man with amber eyes greeted him.

"Tatsumi!" Watari said while waving his hand happily. "How was the class?"

"As usual. Now if you excuse me," he replied and excused himself politely. Watari just grinned happily and entered the class. A _big_ sign was on his head, written 'he is happy because he can explain how to make the sex-changing potion to the _innocent_ children…'

At night…

_**1) Tsuzuki Asato**_

"Hisoka, Tatsumi-sensei asked us to find three new words. Have you searched for it?" an adorable child named Tsuzuki Asato asked innocently at another pretty child with the name Kurosaki Hisoka. An arrow was above his head with 'one of the prettiest boys that_ almost_ everyone goes after'.

Hisoka nodded. "Yes, of course," was the simple reply and he continued to read a story book. Another sign was above him read 'as cold as ever…'

Tsuzuki pouted because he had not search for them. He went out of the room he was staying with Hisoka in the school dormitory quickly to think about the assignment.

"Damn you!" someone shouted angrily on the phone and caused Tsuzuki to almost jump out of his skin. He quickly went away from the angered guy as far as possible.

"I will not let you go this time, Shinigami." Tsuzuki crossed in front of a television and that was when the main actor said those words. Nevertheless, he continued walking until he heard someone was talking and stopped.

"Of all people, why do you have to be gay!" Then slowly, the cute innocent boy walked off, still wondering what was the meaning of all these.

The next day…

"Okay, I asked you all to find three words for me. Now I will call upon…," Tatsumi's eyes went to scan through the class before deciding on whom he wanted to call. "…Tsuzuki to tell me what words you have found."

Tsuzuki proudly stood up. "Damn you."

At once Tatsumi was shocked. "Wh-what!" Actually, the whole class was in shocked, especially Hisoka, who was sitting beside Tsuzuki.

The innocent looking Tsuzuki repeated. "Damn you." Immediately an arrow came out from nowhere and shot into the boy's head, with 'he is _really _innocent'. Hisoka slapped his own forehead with his small hand and sighed.

It sent yet another surprise to Tatsumi. "Who taught you that?"

"Shinigami," Tsuzuki replied, was unaware that Tatsumi asked him the question. A new sign on top of him, saying that 'he is _still_ innocent…'

Now Hisoka sighed deeply. 'Tsuzuki is really that…stupid…'

"What? Tsuzuki, you shouldn't learn to curse! Oh my…," Tatsumi shook his head and pushed his glasses up. "What is the nonsense about shinigami…," he sighed. "Tsuzuki, you may sit down…," Tatsumi finally said. "I am…"

Suddenly Tsuzuki cut in. "…gay." Everyone gasped. Hisoka almost fell from the chair in shock.

"What?" Tatsumi was shocked. An arrow with the words 'double surprise' was shot onto his head. Surely he did not hear that Tsuzuki said he is gay, did he?

"GAY!" Tsuzuki shouted, obviously he was still blur of what was happening. Okay, even the sign sweatdropped and said 'perhaps he is _not_ that innocent, is he?'

Then the whole class burst out laughing hysterically. Tatsumi? Well, he was vomiting blood because he was teaching such an _innocent_ child. Watari entered the class and saw the sick Tatsumi, but he said nothing. Instead, he continued his lesson like usual. "You know, many _gays_ would want to have the sex-changing operation. So, to make it easier, we have to create the sex-changing potion. You know…gays…," before Watari could continue any further, he was hit by something.

"DO NOT TEACH SUCH THINGS TO KIDS!"

**: To be continued :**


	2. Kurosaki Hisoka

**Kids might not be as innocent as they look**

Disclaimer: It's obvious that Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me.

Rating: PG-13 or T for mild cursing

Genre: Humor/Parody/Drama

Pairing: Implied Tsuzuki and Hisoka

Warning or notes: AU, OOC-ness, implied shonen-ai, grammar or other errors, mild cursing, pointless fiction that has no particular plot, joke fiction, ranged about 800 words.

This is not related to the first chapter/part. Just another silly joke, but this time it is not based on anything and original. Please review!

**: Ready…Go :**

_**2) Kurosaki Hisoka**_

"Congratulations, Hisoka!" Wakaba exclaimed suddenly at the moment she entered the class and hugged the poor adorable boy. A small question mark was on Hisoka's head.

"Yeah, congrats!" Another one, whose name was Hijiri also gave him a big hug. This time a _big_ question mark appeared.

Hisoka was confused. 'What is all this about?' he mentally asked. Since the moment he woke up, everyone he met was congratulating him about something he did not know of!

"Congrats once again, Hisoka!" here came our innocent little Tsuzuki. This time, Hisoka grabbed him and asked him in a low voice.

"What is it that you all congratulating about?"

The amethyst-eyed boy only chuckled. "Come on, I will bring you there and see." Then, he pulled Hisoka's smaller hands with his and went out of the class. The others were simply grinning happily. "Okay, see this!" Tsuzuki gently pushed the smaller boy to look at a board. A sign was on Tsuzuki's head. 'Remember he _is_ innocent…'

'The first place goes to Kurosaki Hisoka' was written on the board. "HUH! What is that?" Hisoka asked, purely puzzled. Their exam date was still far away. And surely he did not participate in any contest. Then, what was all this first place about!

Suddenly from nowhere, the whole class was surrounding him. Hisoka nearly out of breathe with such crowd. "Let go of me and tell me what is all this!" he yelled furiously. Immediately all of the students backed away. Although he was looking innocent, cute and charming all the way, he could be pretty _dangerous_ at times. The infamous arrow returned and shot his head, saying 'such attitudes are not suitable for such cute looks.'

"Hmm…so you get the first place, how interesting," a familiar voice came out in a sudden. All of them turned and saw Watari, as expected. He was also grinning. "Hisoka, congrats!"

"I do not know what is happening!" protested the emerald-eyed boy in a huff. Smokes were coming out from his ears.

Watari chuckled and went to the board. In a second, he tore off something; it appeared to be a piece of paper pasted on top of Hisoka's name. Slowly, he walked away, revealing the hidden message. 'Who will be the guinea pig for Watari-sensei's sex-changing experiment?'

Hisoka's eyes widened. "WHAT! WHY ME!" he yelled in both anger and shock. A _huge _sign dropped on his head, saying 'poor innocent boy…'

"Because you are the prettiest here," one of the boys replied, blushing slightly. Some of the girls shot them death glares that looked almost like 'so-we-cannot-win-over-a-boy!'

"Because you look like a girl?" A vein appeared on Hisoka's head.

"Because you have a girl's shape!" Another vein appeared.

"Because you have to be sacrificed for God's sake…" His fists were clutched.

"Erm…coz you are everyone's favorite? I guess so…" His body was trembling with anger.

"You take away my Tsuzuki!" A big vein popped out.

"Because I want you to dress in a gown." The anger bar was increasing in a fast pace.

"It is for Tsuzuki's sake!"

Hisoka glared at them. And the bar was 90 percent full. "WHAT IS THE RELATION WITH THAT IDIOT?" As soon as he said that, Tsuzuki was turned into his famous puppy form.

"Hisoka is so mean…"

At that time, Watari chose to 'join in' the mess. "I think it is due to nothing bad will happen even if you are changed into a girl, you do not have to worry because you look like a girl anyway and you do not have to change back into a boy and surely everyone will chase over you, especially Tsuzuki and...," before Watari could continue further, he was hit by something real hard.

"TO HELL WITH IT!" Finally, he reached the 'berserk' point and hit Watari hard. All of the students sweat dropped. Above them was a sign, written 'mental note: Do not piss Hisoka off or else ribs will be broken.'

"Kurosaki-kun! You are not allowed to curse and hit your sensei!" Tatsumi came to the rescue, though it was a bit late. As soon as he said that, he earned a very dangerous glare from the furious boy. It was then he saw the board and understood what was happening. "Ah…I see. Then I shall leave him to you," Tatsumi said, and walked away, leaving the half-conscious Watari on the floor.

"Wait, Tatsumi! You can't leave me here! Convince Hisoka for me! Don't you want to have the sex-changing potion since you are ga..."

Before Watari could say anything further, he was hit by _both_ Tatsumi and Hisoka.

"WHO SAID I AM GAY AND WANT YOUR STUPID SEX-CHANGING POTION?" The infamous sign sighed, and said 'double troubles'.

"CONVINCE YOUR HEAD! I RATHER DIE THAN TO BE YOUR GUINEA PIG!" Meanwhile the arrow shot once again onto Hisoka's head and said 'they make a good team for killing off idiots'.

"Next time, remind me not to get any closer to them."

"Why?"

"Because they can murder…"

"And Hisoka is not as innocent as he looks."

**: To be continued :**


End file.
